particracyfandomcom-20200215-history
Alexander Woodbury
Alexander Steven Woodbury, (born May 20th, 3841) is a lawyer and former politician from Adelia, Hutori. He was a Member of Parliament, having been elected in the reformed Hutorian Parliament in 3881, after serving as a Congressman in the Federal Congress during the closing days of the Federal Republic of Hutori. He served as Minister of Foreign Affairs (3876-3886) in the cabinet of Thomas Morrow, the final President of Hutori, and in the first Cabinet of Prime Minister David Walker and was the Minister of Defence in the Goldsmith and Parker Cabinets. He was also Acting Prime Minister following the assassination of Prime Minister Robin Goldsmith until the confirmation of Janice Parker as Prime Minister in 3892. He is married to Miriam Zariah Woodbury a Badaran-Hutorian model and human rights activist. Woodbury was an integral member of the New Conservative Party until the death of Thomas Morrow and the huge defeat of the New Conservatives in the Hutori General Election 3885. Follow his party's massive defeat he challenged Interim Leader Andrew Murphy for control of the party and successfully won before reforming the New Conservative Party into the modern Conservative Party of Hutori. Woodbury lead the Conservative Party in the 3889 and 3893 elections. In the 3893 elections he ultimately lost his Adelia riding by 27 votes to a challenger from the Hutori National Party. Following his defeat in his own riding, and seeing the decline of his own party, he ultimately resigned as Leader of the Conservative Party and retired from politics. Early Life and Career Woodbury was born in Port Prosperity, Kenai. His father, Steven Woodbury, was an Special Forces Officer in the Federal Army. His mother Virginia Woodbury (nee Wilson) was a nurse whom met his father after being injured during the in a counter-insurgency operation. Though his father he is distantly related to Abigail Woodbury, a Jelbanian Baroness from the 34th Century. Woodbury grew up in Port Prosperity as an only child. He graduated from Properity Central High School before entering into the ROTC Program as an Officer Cadet, specializing in Military Law before being commissioned as an Officer in the Federal Army JAG Corps in 3863. He served four years in the Federal Army until the death of his father in a classified operation in 3867. Woodbury retired from the Federal Army and took the Federal Bar Exam in Adelia entering into a private practice, Greenwich and Associates as a defence lawyer. It was during his time as a defence lawyer he met Thomas Morrow where they developed an immediate friendship. Morrow and Woodbury spent the next several years observing the absolute decline of the Federal Presidential and Republican system and upon looking back on history noted the only time Hutori was stable was during times of Monarchy. Woodbury has noted that was the time he was brought firmly into the Monarchist cause. In 3874 Morrow founded the New Conservative Party with Woodbury becoming the point man for Foreign Affairs, Justice and Defence matters, eventually personally recruiting and grooming many of the Conservative Party's senior advisers on those matter.